What ever happened to us?
by Hues Of Nalu
Summary: That one fateful day, I lost him. I lost him to her. He probably just forgot about me. Was I just a replacement to him? Did I mean nothing to him from the start? I'm not sure at all. All that I know is that I lost him. I lost my best friend. I lost Natsu... But all I wonder is... What ever happened to us? NALU BTW AU
1. Chapter 1

That one fateful day, I lost him. I lost him to her. He probably just forgot about me. Was I just a replacement to him? Did I mean nothing to him from the start? I'm not sure at all. All that I know is that I lost him. I lost my best friend. I lost Natsu... But all I wonder is... What ever happened to us?

WELL. This is my first fanfic. ever. so yeah. sorry if it sucks. But just give it a chance. Ok?

This is just a somewhat little message i guess.


	2. Why is your hair pink? Prologue part 1

What happened. We were so close. Best friends in fact. But we started to drift apart by every year. Here's what happened. In the eyes of me. Lucy Heartfilia.

It was about 11 years ago. The day I met him. My best friend for life. Atleast thats what I thought before 10th grade started. First, let me give you about 4 chapters about our past. Our past that seems to be fading away.

 **LUCY AGE 5:**

"MAMA, PAPA. CAN WE GO TO THE PARK?" I unnecessarily shouted from my bedroom. "Lucy dear, you do know that we were right across the hall ,right?", mama said walking while walking into my room. "So can we go mama, please?" I pleaded like it was the most important thing in the world. "I'm sorry Lucy we have to clean up the house, and there are some people moving in across the street, so we have to go greet them.", papa said while also walking into my room. Well they asked for it. I was gonna do it. I'm gonna give them "the look". In 5...4...3...2...1…*does the most cutest and saddest puppy dog face in the word* " PLEASE MAMA, PLEASE PAPA. I WANT TO MAKE SOME FRIENDS!" What am I doing. It's probably not going to work. Wait, their faces. They look like they're gonna give in. OH MY GOSH. DID "THE LOOK" WORK?!...wait…why aren't they saying anything...DAMMIT IT DIDN'T WORK. "fine, we're almost done cleaning anyways. And we'll just visit the new neighbors after we come back from the park.", mama said. "REALLY?! YES! THANK YOU" I screamed as I ran out of the my room.

Time Skip: 2 hours later. 6:00pm (at the park)

"Mama, I'm going to go play in the small playhouse." (you know, one of those plastic clubhouse type of things, yeah those. let's just say that there's one there) "Ok hun, be careful. I'll be on the bench with your father." Once I heard mama reply as I went inside the playhouse, only to be stopped by a blur of pink hair and some non-stop sniffling. Was it wearing a scarf? The scarf had something that somewhat reminded me of dragon scales, even though they didn't look like it. WEIRD… Wait IT seems like a boy about my age. And IT's crying! I wanna make it- HIM..stop crying. But the fact is that… i've never been quite able to make any friends. That's probably why I asked Mama and Papa to go to the park today, I wanted to make a friend. He didn't seem to notice that I came into the clubhouse, so I took the chance to muster up some courage and ask him what's wrong.

"Uh…What's w-wrong?...why a-are you c-crying?…M-my name's l-lucy..What's y-your name?" Wow. I'm surprised that I could say all those words to someone without panicking and running away.

"My..*sniffle*..name's..*sniffle*...Natsu…." "What type of name is Natsu?" Realizing what I just said, I covered my mouth and before I could apologize, he said "Takes one to know one Luigi" he slightly grinned, showing off his somewhat pointy teeth. "MY NAME IS LUCY L-U-C-Y!", I said aggravatedly. "What ever you say Lweirdo." Once again giving off his grin. "I AM NOT WEIRD!" I was going to say some big words that papa says when he stubs his toe on furniture when Mama isn't around, but I had a burning question to ask...well two burning questions to ask.."Hey, why were you crying earlier?"

There was a silence..this isn't going to end well…"I... moved away from all my friends. We all used to live in the same neighbourhood, we haven't started school yet, but we would always play names are Lisanna, Gray, Erza,Loke,Gajeel, Levy, Cana and Juvia. My little cousin Wendy used to watch us play since she's just a baby right now. A few months ago, my best friend Lisanna moved far away. I was sad, but I still had my other friends. Now, I have nobody…" "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Natsu looked up at me with teary eyes when I said that, "what do you mean…" "You're not alone..because you have me now. Can I be your friend natsu? It's ok if you don't want to.." "CAN YOU REALLY BE MY FRIEND LUCY?!" When i was going to answer, he grabbed me by my shoulders and violently shook me " .I' . " managed to say between every time he shook me. "NATSU STOP SHAKING ME OR ELSE!" I watched as he stopped and slightly sweatdropped."Hey Lucy, how old are you?" "I'm 5" "Really?! Me too!" Before I could answer, I heard someone calling my name.

"Lucy, it's time to go home" I heard Papa calling me to go back home. "Is that your old man?" "Uh..yeah. I have to go now natsu" "Oh ok.." I saw that he was sad again. It's time to do something about that Lucy! That's when I said "Natsu, how about we meet here every Monday at 6:00? That way, we can talk to each other." When I looked at him, he seemed like he just won a lot of money, because he was smiling like crazy. Almost like when Mama and Papa get payed. "CAN WE REALLY MEET HERE EVERY MONDAY LUCY?!" "Of course Natsu, remember at 6 o'clock sharp" "OK LUCY,BYE!" Right when I was walking out of the playhouses door, I remembered that I still had one more burning question to ask, "Hey Natsu, why is your hair pink?" I said with a small giggle. "WH-..." Before he could answer my question, I heard Papa calling me again and so I ran off to Mama and Papa while saying " Answer me on Monday, bye natsu" I guess you can kinda say, I left the pinky speechless.

Prologue to be continued tomorrow...

Thanks for reading my first chapter. Well basicly a prologue but whatever. Thanks! Its literally the beginning of the fanfic, and it sucks. sorry...


	3. What's a Luce? Prologue part 2

**Oh hey. I apologize for not updating like I said I would…..Whoops.**

 **My writing skills are so crappy. I'm so sorry (** **ಥ** **﹏** **ಥ** **)**

 **The characters might seem a little OOC btw. IM SORRY ⊙** **﹏⊙**

After we returned home from the park, Mama gave me a bath because we needed to "look good" for the new neighbours. Hmph. Who cares about what our new neighbours think of us anyways. For all we know, they could show up at the door wearing nothing but shorts and an old t-shirt and have messed up hair going everywhere with dancing unicorns wearing tu-tu's in the background. Hey, I may talk like a teenager but i'm still 5. I'm supposed to have an overactive imagination.

After my bath (which was more longer than it needed to be), Mama dressed me up in this Pink dress that goes up to my knees and has a light pink collar with a thin blue bow hanging under it (you know. the dress from when she's younger in the anime). My parents think that it looks adorable, so i'll just go along with it. The dress sorta reminded me of Natsu's hair. Was that thing even real? Why was is pink anyways?

A few minutes later, we made our way to the new neighbor's house across the street. When we arrived, Papa knocked on the door, and out came...A MAN WEARING SHORTS,AN OLD BAGGY T-SHIRT AND HAD SPIKY MESSED UP RED HAIR?!

HOLD ON.

HOLD ON.

HOOOLLLDDD ONNNN.

I CAN SEE THE FUTURE.

By the looks of it, Papa kind of looked fazed about the way the man dressed. But since my Mama is one of those people who is always nice and stuff she introduced us to him. "Hello! We're the Heartfilia's. We live across the street from you. I'm Layla, this is my husband Jude and this is our daughter Lucy. Nice to meet you!" Mama seems really excited about this. All the red haired man replied with was "Name's Igneel. Igneel Dragneel." " Pleasure to meet you Igneel. I hope we can all get along well." Papa said with his unreadable expression as always. I could tell that Igneel was about to say something, but he was shortly cut off when….

*CRASH*

I Instinctively hid behind Mama. That's when I saw Igneel turn into his house and yell "NATSU DRAGNEEL! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY SOCCER IN THE HOUSE TODAY?! WE JUST MOVED HERE. DON'T GO BREAKING STUFF". Wait. Did he just say "Natsu Dragneel". Does that mean that this is Natsu's house-

"I DIDN'T BREAK ANYTHING OLD MAN! I SWEAR! OUR HOUSE IS PROBABLY HAUNTED OR SOMETHING!" There was a small silence after that. Then I realized that he was looking at me with an intensified look in his eyes.

"..."

"..."

"Luigi, what're you doing at my house. ARE YOU SOME TYPE OF STALKER OR SOMETHING?! IGNEEL,WE'RE BEING STALKED!"

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT, PINKY! YOU'RE THE ONE MOVING INTO MY NEIGHBOURHOOD!"

"Lucy Heartfilia you apologize to him right now young lady!" Mama said. WHY SHOULD I THOUGH? HE STARTED IT. "You too Natsu. Apologize to her right now." Igneel said while giving Natsu a glare.

"Sorry." We said in unison. "HEY STOP COPYING ME! NO YOU STOP COPYING ME! UGH!" We also said in unison. "Lucy, do you know my idiot son?" Igneel said while ruffling Natsu's hair while he huffed out in frustration. "Actually , we met eachother at the park today" "Ah, I see. I'm surprised the kid could find a friend. Or interact with other humans in fact." "IGNEEL! DON'T TELL HER THAT" Natsu said while whining like, well, whining like a child.

After that, Igneel invited us inside to have a snack. While the grown ups were talking, Natsu and I adventured around his new house pretending that we were wizards. Apparently he was the great and powerful fire dragon slayer (whatever that is) and I was a wizard who can summon these spirit things that are named after constellations and stuff. We were climbing up some stairs when I lost my footing and ended up falling backwards instead of forwards. I yelped at the thought of falling and closed my eyes shut, but then somebody had caught me. I slowly opened my eyes while turning my head to see that Natsu caught me. "Don't worry, the great fire dragon lord will catch you everytime you fall" Natsu said with a toothy grin. "Yeah, yeah. Can you let go of me now" "Oh yeah. Sorry bout that." Natsu said sheepishly while letting go of me"

We ended up getting bored and just sitting down and talking. "So Natsu, can you tell me about your old friends?"

"..." There was a silence. That's bad, right?

"It's ok if you don't want to…I understand.."

"Gray is always stripping. Ice brain couldn't keep his clothes on even if he wanted to"

"..."

"Erza is...scary...she has the power to knock down two mountains with one kick I bet. She always breaks up me and Gray when we fight"

'..." I felt shivers going down my back just thinking of it.

"Gajeel is always talking about how cool metal is and how he wants piercings."

"Levy is a book though were all the same age, she acts mature. Sorta like you."

"..."

"Loke...well he's always hanging around girls and trying to get their attention."

"..."

"Cana always acts like she's drunk. She's always talking about wanting to drink alcohol and stuff when she's older, but she's nice I guess. Juvia is really nice. But if you get too close to Gray, she'll start calling you 'love rival' since she likes him"

"..."

"Then there's Lisanna. She was my best friend. We would always hang out with each other. We were inseparable. But she moved away to this place called Edolas. It's on the other side of the world or something" Natsu's face saddened. "She said that when we grew up, we would get married or something. Weird, huh?"

"All your friends seem really interesting, Natsu. I wish I could meet them one day!"

"But wait! There's still one more friend I didn't name! She's really weird. But she's nice though. She made me feel better when I was sad. I think that we'll be best friends till' the end one day!"

"Really? What's her name?"

"IT'S YOU LUCE!" How could I not tell! It is me.

"Thank you, Natsu"

"So, who are your friends?"

"Oh… you see. I don't have any friends. Well other than you."

" You know what Luce?"

"What, Natsu?"

"You and me are going to be best friends! Ok?"

"Yeah!"

"If we ever stop being friends. I think i'll end up super gluing us together one day."

"I can imagine you doing that" I said while I deadpanned.

That's when I heard Mama calling me downstairs so we can go home. I was sad that I had to leave Natsu again. But then again he is my neighbour, so i'll see him everyday. The thought made me smile. Natsu came with me downstairs as well. Once we all said our goodbye's, we started to walk through the door when I turned around and asked Natsu something..

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a Luce?"

 **And that is it for today folks! I hope you had a good time reading my shitty story! (** **ಠ⌣ಠ** **)**

 **Hopefully, I update soon! ( _ )**

 **K Bye (´** **・** **ω** **・** **`)**


	4. Why Doesn't He Have A Shirt? Prologue 3

**Oh hi (** **ﾉ◕ヮ◕** **)** **ﾉ** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･** **: *** **ヽ** **(◕** **ヮ◕ヽ** **)**

 **This fanfiction probably sucks and it's only the prologue so far ┌(** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ** **)┘**

 **I'M SORRY (** **ಥ** **﹏** **ಥ** **)**

Since the day Natsu and I met at the park, we became the best of friends. We couldn't be separated. Every morning, he would come over after breakfast and we would go to a soccer field near our neighbourhood with Igneel. Natsu always wanted to go there to watch some older kids play soccer since he wanted to play soccer when he grew up and stuff. And when nobody was using the field he would want to practice his "amazing skills".

Unlike him, I wanted to become an author. I love it when Mama reads me books before bed. When I grow up, I want to write the best books and travel around the world. I can't read quite well yet, but hopefully when i'm older, I can read all those big books that Mama has.

Anyways, back to me and Natsu. He's very overprotective of me. This one time, I got picked on by these older kids at the park. Natsu ended up trying to beat one of them down to the ground.

 ***FLASHBACK***

"HEY BLONDIE!" I heard someone yell something, so I turned around and I saw these older kids walking right towards me. They looked like they were about..9 years old maybe?

"Are you talking to me?" I asked them with a confused look on my face.

"YEAH WE'RE TALKING TO YOU. ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID?"

"Well for sure, i'm smarter than you think. From your looks, it seems like even donkeys could be more intelligent than you are" Point 1 for Heartfilia. I smirked to myself a little on the inside.

"Oh you think you're so smart huh?!" Next thing I know is that i'm being pushed down to the ground. I can feel tears pricking the corners of my eyes.

"LEAVE LUCY ALONE!" I looked up and saw Natsu standing in front of me with his hand up like he was ready to fight them or something…

"Aw. Is the little 5 year old trying to save his girlfriend?" One of the older kids said while crouching down to our level. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. Natsu turned around and saw my tears. He looked more angry than when Mama hears Papa say a swear word.

"No, I'M TRYING TO SAVE MY BEST FRIEND!" The next thing I see is that Natsu's jumping on one of the older kids backs and trying to attack him.

"NATSU! GET OFF HIS BACK!" I yelled while picking myself off the ground.

"NEVER! LORD DRAGNEEL SHALL AVENGE HIS BEST FRIEND!" He yelled while pulling on the hair of the kid who pushed me down.

"NATSU, YOU CAN'T 'AVENGE ME' IF I'M STILL ALIVE!" I yelled while trying to pry Natsu off of the kid who pushed me down.

After a few minutes a crowd of people formed around us none of the adults tried helping us out though.

"STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW!" We all turned around to see Igneel with a very...furious face.

"NATSU! GET OFF OF THAT BOYS BACK!"

"Y-Yes Igneel!" Natsu jumped off the boys back and hid behind me (even though i'm shorter than him)

"Natsu, I want a full explanation on what was happening here."

"Well I wasn't here for the entire thing... but I went to get some water from the fountain, and I saw that they came up to Lucy and started to say some stuff. She said some things back before they pushed her down to the ground. So I got..mad." Natsu said while scratching the back of his head.

"Is that so. You three!" Igneel pointed at the boys who picked on me, making them have shivers down their backs. "I better not see you picking on little kids again, or else you'll never hear the end of it!"

"Y-yes s-sir!" they all said in unison as they ran away.

With that, the crowd watching us all left. And I swear, I heard these two old folks say "Ah, young love" I don't know why, but I felt a blush make it's way across my face. But it went away when I heard someone walking towards me. I turned around expecting to see one of those older kids again, but I just saw Natsu instead. Was he..crying? Before I could ask him what was wrong…

"I-I'm so sorry, Luce." He looked at me with teary eyes, "M-Maybe if I haven't left, they wouldn't have pushed you down and hurt you! IT'S ALL MY FAULT, LUCE!" Next thing I know is that i'm pulling him into a hug. "It's ok Natsu. Really. Don't worry about me. Now stop crying, we wouldn't want people making fun of the Great Fire Dragon Lord, now would we?" "OF COURSE NOT! THE GREAT FIRE DRAGON LORD NEVER CRIES!" He said while breaking our hug. People passing by us must've found this adorable or something since they're giggling at us. Wow. We're pretty mature for 5.

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

And then there was the time where Natsu wouldn't let me go on business trip with my parents…

 ***FLASHBACK***

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! YOU UNTIE ME FROM THIS CHAIR THIS INSTANT, YA HEAR?!"

"I AIN'T UN-TYING YOU FROM ANYTHING LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TIED ME UP WITH MY SKIPPING ROPE BECAUSE I'M GOING ON A BUSINESS TRIP WITH MAMA AND PAPA!"

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO AWAY FOR A WEEK LUCY! I'll be all alone again.." He frowned a bit.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

"I'm still not letting you go."

"I'll bring you the spiciest thing I can find while i'm there."

"YOSH! YOU'VE GOT YOURSELF A DEAL!"

"Great! Now, untie me."

"Well you see, I don't know how…" Natsu said while scratching the back of his head.

"NATSU YOU DOOF!"

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

It took Papa, Mama, Igneel and this random neighbour to get me untied from that chair that day. That Natsu, always going through extremes for me, huh? That or getting both of us in trouble one way or another. Either way, i'm still lucky to have him. He is my bestfriend after all.

 ***ONE YEAR TIME SKIP***

 **Natsu and Lucy: 6 years old (Lets just say that they're in the 1st grade)**

It's been a year. A year since I met a crying PInky in the park. A year since he moved into my neighbourhood. A year since he tried protecting me from those older kids. a year since he tied me down to that chair so I couldn't go on a trip. A year since all those adventures we had. A year since we became best friends.

I couldn't believe it, but we're starting school today (LETS JUST SAY THAT THEY SKIPPED KINDERGARTEN OK?!) We're going to the first grade! That's like an accomplishment! Right? I hope that we both can make some more friends. But if we don't, i'm alright with it. At least Natsu would still be my friend.

Igneel was the one to drop us off for the first day of school since Mama and Papa went on another business trip. Natsu and I are in the same class. THIS IS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN!

As Natsu and I were waiting for the bell to ring to go inside, I saw this group of people our age walk up to us. Natsu noticed too. Then one of them said "Yo Flame-brain. Did you miss us?"

I looked at Natsu, wondering two things. Did Natsu know these people? And, why was the guy who came up to us...shirt-less?

 **And I managed to make another chapter ლ(** **ಠ** **益** **ಠ** **ლ)**

 **WOOT-WOOT (** **づ￣** **³** **)** **づ**


	5. What's Happening to us? Last Prologue

**I started to write this in the middle of the night bc whynot, amirite? ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

I stared at the shirtless, dark haired boy standing in front of me and Natsu. Does Natsu know him or something? I mean he did call Natsu 'flame-brain'. Ok I'm confused. I was gonna ask about what's going on but I was cut off…

"G-Gray, what are you doing here?'

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm going to school. What does it look like Ash For Brains?"

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME, ICICLE!?"

"I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT I CALLED YOU, SLANTY EYES!"

"WHY YOU-"

"ENOUGH!" A scarlet haired girl came in between them and smacked their heads together. Making both of them fall on the floor.

"NATSU!?" I yelled out ,thinking he was really hurt.

"Don't worry, he'll wake up, 5 minutes tops." The scarlet haired girl said with no facial expression.

"If you don't mind me asking.." the scarlet started to say "who are you?"

"M-my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm Natsu's friend."

"My name is Erza Scarlet. I hope we can be good friends." She doesn't seem that mean actually.

"Anyways Lucy, how did you meet Natsu?"

"Oh, we're neighbours!"

"Say, Lucy?" Do you know what street you live on?"

"Mama says that we live on strawberry street. Why?" I saw Natsu and the weird guy with no shirt on get up off the floor.

"NATSU YOU SAID YOU WERE MOVING AWAY FROM US. NOT MOVING 2 STREETS AWAY" I saw Erza punched Natsu down to the floor again. Thats gotta hurt..wait. did she say that he moved 2 streets away from his friends. THAT IDIOT.

"Erza?!" He whined, "why'd you do that!?" He got up off the floor.

"NATSU YOU IDIOT. YOU MOVED 2 STREETS AWAY FROM THEM AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT?" I punched him where Erza did and he fell .

"NO! LUCE NOT YOU TOO! ERZA LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY BEST FRIEND. SHE'S ALL VIOLENT NOW."

"Anyways, Lucy, I would like you to meet the rest of our friends. That's Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Juvia and Loke. The one with no shirt is Gray." She glared at him, making him run off trying to find his shirt. It made me laugh just a bit."We're all gonna become great friends, right guys?" she turned to everyone else.

"Aye sir!" They all replied. I was pretty happy. I made friends with Natsu's friends. I think that we're all gonna get along really good!

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 ***TIME SKIP***

 **NATSU AND LUCY AGE 9**

 **3RD GRADE**

"Lu-chan?" I turned around to see Levy-chan walking into the empty classroom.

"Why are you still here Lu-chan? Class ended 15 minutes ago."

"The teacher asked me to staple worksheets together, don't worry, i'm done now"

"Ok, let's go. remember, the soccer tryouts started a while ago, and-"

"OH NO! LEVY-CHAN, I PROMISED NATSU I WOULD BE THERE.

"That's exactly why i'm here you know, to get you, now grab your stuff and lets go Lu-chan."

"Don't have to tell me twice Levy-chan!" I said as I dashed out of there like no tomorrow.

Dammit! I promised Natsu! And i'm late! I ran out of the school with my bag slung over my shoulder. I saw the soccer field and all the girls sitting on the bleachers while the guys were out on the field trying their best to get a spot on the team. As I got closer to the field I saw that they were having a race across the field, Possibly to test their speed. From where I was, I saw Natsu fall down face first. Why isn't he getting up. Don't tell me that he's giving up, is he?

NOT TODAY NATSU DRAGNEEL. NOT TODAY.

"NATSU!" I yelled with all my might. He lifted his head up and saw me across the field. "NATSU DRAGNEEL, DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP YET. NOT NOW!"

That's when he smiled got up and ran faster than ever before, jolting past everyone on the field. Getting in first place.

"YOSH! HAHA! THE GREAT FIRE DRAGON KING WINS THAT RACE!" He still calls himself 'the great fire dragon king' after 4 years. Jeez. I'm best friends with an absolute child.

 **A FEW DAYS LATER…**

"LUCY! I GOT INTO THE SOCCER TEAM!" I saw Natsu running towards me during lunch.

"That's nice, Natsu."

"I thought that you wouldn't show up."

"Sorry bout that, Natsu." I smiled while getting my lunch box out. "I was just helping a teacher with something."

"Fine. But you better show up to my first game ever. I'm gonna kick butt!"

"Natsu calm down. This is junior league soccer in the third grade we're talking about here."

"Ah, Luce don't go crushing my dreams!"

"I'm kidding Natsu. I wouldn't miss your first game for the world."

"Good,I need my good luck charm to win. Lucky Lucy Heartfilia that is."

"Whatever, anyways here." I passed him a bento box."Mama told me to give it to you since the lunches that you buy at school aren't enough to satisfy the bottomless pit you call a stomach."

"YOSH! FOOOOD! THANKS LUCE!"

"Yeah yeah. c'mon lunch is gonna be over soon."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 ***TIME SKIP***

 **NATSU AND LUCY AGE 14**

 **8TH GRADE**

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!"

"NATSU STOP CHASING HIM!"

"NO CAN DO, LUCE!

Dammit! That moron is running through the halls chasing some guy from class earlier. And funny thing is that i'm chasing right behind the pink haired idiot as well!

The running seemed to come to a stop when Natsu caught the guy he was chasing after. He grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the lockers.

"Listen you perverted asshole excuse for a human, you dare do that to Lucy again, and i'll kill you. I swear. " He growled at the guy smashed against the locker. What the hell did the poor guy even do to deserve this!

"Natsu! Put him down! Now!" I grabbed onto his arm trying to make him let go of the guy. but my Natsu ended up pushing me away and I ended up falling on my butt. But he was too busy to notice.

"Natsu?! What's the meaning of this nonsense!?" My head snapped to the direction of the voice. It's Erza! Thank the gods! She can stop him!

"He did something to Lucy, Erza! Do you not expect me to do nothing?!"

"What exactly did he do?" That, I myself am wondering. What did he do?

"He was staring at her.. um assets.. .and tried taking pictures of her too! I'll kill him?!" Wait. HE TRIED TO DO WHAT?!

"You dare to besmirch Lucy!?" Oh no… when Erza uses the word 'besmirch', nothing can go well. She grabbed him and started to walk off to who knows where.

"Don't worry Lucy, Natsu. I'll make sure that he won't be able to do that again." With a dark aura, she disappeared into the hallway.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **AT THE PARK AFTER SCHOOL**

"Ugh. My butt hurts." I whined.

"Where the hell did that come from? weirdo."

"From when you pushed me down in the hallway,moron!"

"When did that happen!?"

"I tried to stop you from smashing the guy into the locker, but you just pushed me away and I fell on my butt! Hmph. See if your good luck charm shows up to your next game or not." I turned on my heel and started to walk away from him when he grabbed my hand.

"Did I really do that Luce? I'm so sorry. I was just trying to stand up for you." His bangs covered his eyes. He looked really upset.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I'm not mad-" Before I could finish, he pulled me into a hug.

"N-Natsu! W-what are you doing?!" There's this weird feeling in my chest. It feels like I have butterflies inside of me or something...

"Im sorry Lucy…"

"Don't worry bout it Natsu. I'm fine, really! Now let's go. i'll ask Mama to make us Ramen." I broke the hug.

"First one to your house wins the bigger bowl of Ramen!" He dashed off in the way of our neighbourhood.

"Natsu you cheater! Get back here!"

That's when I felt something that I haven't felt before. Every Time Natsu was really close to me, my heart would pound, my stomach would feel weird. But in a good way I guess. I'm still confused on what this feeling is. It must be puberty messing with me or something.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 ***TIME SKIP***

 **NATSU AND LUCY AGE 15**

 **9TH GRADE**

Natsu and I. We were so close. Don't worry, we still are. It's just that we're not as close as before. Since High School started, he was always too busy being one of the star athletes in the soccer team with Gray, Gajeel and Loke. Puberty has definitely done Natsu well over one year. He's one of the biggest heart throbs of Fairy Tail High.

I've been busy too. After Papa's company got really popular last year, i've been studying pretty hard. I want to be able to help them. Sure my main goal is to be an author, but I still want to be able to help.

That feeling when i'm near him still hasn't gone away yet. Do I need help?

Usually when I would text him, he would always reply. Now it takes him hours and he only replies with like 2 words. Seriously. I'm scared about what's going to happen in between us through high school.

But I know that whatever happens to us, we'll make it through, together.

Right?

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **Well that's it for today folks!**

 **Bye! (◕‿◕✿)**


End file.
